Wishes of Cherry Blossoms
by Ofi
Summary: Tomoyo is granted a wish at the beggining of summer with one exception it has to be for something she wants only for her she cant decide and the wish is left waiting but what can Tomoyo want? Her friends are together and she has a new friendship w Eriol


Tomoyo quietly follows after Syaoran and Sakura who are holding hands and being totally oblivious to everything else. Anyone else would have been angry about being ignored by their best friend because of a guy, but she doesn't mind as long Sakura's happy. She's okay with acting as a third wheel so Toya wont notice Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. The two pull ahead to the bridge and Tomoyo takes her que to disappear. She heads toward the Shrine tempted by the smell of the blooming cherry blossoms. Resting against the rails she closes her eyes and sighs happily.

"It gives a wonderful feeling doesn't it?" Tomoyo laughs at the pleasant voice "Miss Mitsuki or should I say Mrs. Kinomoto?" Kaho Mitsuki joins Tomoyo's laughter "No you know that's not the reason I came back" She delicately picks up one of the fallen blossoms. "Doesn't just the smell of these make you feel happier?" Tomoyo nods "I love the shrine, so many things have happened here" "And many more will" Kaho adds placing the flower behind Tomoyo's ear. "Beautiful as always, how old are you now 16 17?" Tomoyo blushes, "Fifteen." "And though I wish it wasn't so I take it there are other reasons than the cherry blossoms that you are here" She blushes again and smiles. "You probably now by now" Kaho laughs taking a quick look past Tomoyo to the bridge. "And so does Toya he just finds it amusing to see how many excuses they'll be able to make up" "They're running out." "I see and you don't mind about how they're using you?" Tomoyo looks at her former teacher intently "At first a bit, but I realized how fragile their love is and how they both needed my support and help. Plus it makes great footage and pictures." 

Kaho smiles at Tomoyo's sincerity she hadn't expected anything less from her, "Make a wish" "Why?" "Just trust me and make a wish for something you want" "But there's nothing I want" "Are you sure?" "Yes what else could I want or need? I have the love from my friends and family and they're happy so I'm especially happy. Everything is wonderful" Kaho smiles again thinking that Tomoyo hasn't changed a bit "Well this wish will be waiting patiently here for you whenever you want to use it." The younger girl takes in heart what Miss Mitsuki is saying being friends with Sakura strengthened her belief in magic and wishes, "Thank you" "They're other people I need to tend to but please don't leave I have a feeling your purpose for visiting the shrine aren't complete yet." She gives the longhaired girl a quick hug. "Come by more often before I have to leave again" she calls walking away. 

Tomoyo takes out her video recorder and films around the park and shrine focusing on the cherry blossoms and Syaoran and Sakura. But soon she goes back to staring at the flowers remembering old times. "Tomoyo?" Sakura says "Oh hey!" "We're…um…going …to-" "It's okay" Tomoyo interrupts "You guys go ahead they're still some footage I want to take" Sakura gives her friends hand a quick squeeze and whispers "I'll make it up to you" "Don't worry just go and have fun". She happily watches the couple walks off hand in hand, Sakura smiling Syaoran embarrassed. Tomoyo videotapes until she can no longer see them. "When will you stop letting them treat you like that?" 

She instantly recognizes the accented voice "Eriol!" Time only improved him he looks so much like Clow Reed and yet they are times there's no trace of resemblance. "Why is everyone suddenly interested on my supposedly being used?" Eriol smiles and shrugs "I came to walk and couldn't help hearing your conversation" "Look I don't mind because I know those two were meant for each other" "Ah I see a hopeless romantic" Tomoyo only smiles. "You've recorded all of this haven't you?" She nods and laughs "Sorry but we never see you over the summer so filming you is fun. Plus consider it payback for eavesdropping, we're even." "I was not eavesdropping! Doesn't anyone ever record you?" "No not really I prefer taping others" In one swift movement Eriol takes her video camera and sets it on her. "Eriol!" Tomoyo blushes, "Stop it!" "Come one please? All you do is think about others it's time for someone to think about you." Tomoyo looks up at Eriol her face flushed in embarrassment. The wind blows refreshing the cherry blossoms scent in the air. She breaths deeply thinking Miss Mitsuki is right just the smell makes everything seem…better. "Hey do you want to go for some coffee or ice cream?" Eriol asks, "Ice cream sounds good" Kaho watches the two chase each other out of the shrine and smiles. Pressing her hand to her heart she hopes Tomoyo will find her own happiness. 

"Stop it!" She complains laughing and trying to push the camera out of her face but Eriol expertly jumps away. When their ice cream comes, he finally returns it. "How's Nakuru?" "With Yukito" "Really? I thought she hated him." Eriol smiles "Classic love story theme: opposites attract." "True but I never thought I would work on those two" "Look at Syaoran and Sakura" "Those two aren't that opposite" "You have a point" They dig into their ice cream talking with a ease they never knew they could have with one another. "School starts soon" She says with a sigh "Nervous?" Eriol half teases "With Sakura and Syaoran together I'm a bit scared I'll be…lonely" "Don't worry you won't be." Eriol glances at his watch "I have to get home Nakuru should be getting back from her date with Yukito soon and I told Souppy I was going on a short walk two hours ago." "Two hours?! I've gotta get home too. Mother promised to take me out to dinner" The two walk outside and to the path that will take them their separate ways. "Thanks Eriol I had fun!" she calls running down the street. 

Spinel greets him as soon as he steps through the door and begins rambling of his worries. "I know I know" Eriol replies irritably because the happiness he just felt with Tomoyo lead to this. He runs his hand through his cropped hair wondering whether he should cut it, he hates leaving it too long because he looks too much like his old self not that he likes cutting his hair either. "Is Nakuru home?" "No not yet and good thing too. You disappearing would have bothered her no matter how this date went" "You know that's not true as well as I do. You know how…_intense_ our Nakuru can be. If her date with Yukito went well she'll come home happy and dancing and nothing will shatter that happiness. If her date went bad she'll slam the door and terrorize anyone she can lay hands on" Eriol and Spinel give each other a look as their face fault with realization. Eriol starts up the stairs and Spinel quickly flies toward the library…just as Nakuru cheerfully skips in through the door. 

They both freeze, "Hey Souppy! Hey Eriol!" "H…He…Hello Nakuru" the small creature says tentivly not sure whether her happiness is real or staged. Eriol turns around his boyish smiles already on "Hey! How was you date with Yukito?" Nakuru lets out a lover's sigh full of happiness, "Wonderful" She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and Eriol quickly notices the flowers entwined there, moonlight beauty, her favorite. "Eriol come here" He quickly obliges and stands before her. They're almost the same height now Eriol slightly taller. Nakuru lowers his chin with her hand and gives him an odd look "Where were you?" "I took a nice long walk t the shrine to clear my mind" She lets him go "No wonder…" She inhales deeply "…you reek of cherry blossoms." She pats his head in a motherly way, leaving the young sorcerer shocked at her being motherly. "Well Nakuru you out did yourself, poor Yukito must have been wiping drool all night" She laughs and twirls around showing off her beautiful dark scarlet dress. "Be nice Souppy" "I never thought _you_ would ask _me _to be nice to _him. _So where did he tae you?" "To the park," She says dreamily, "I never knew how fun that place could be" Eriol has managed to discreetly get back up the stairs reaching the top he hears Nakuru say in a tiny, happy voice "I think I'm in love." 

Sonomi Daidoji's face is full of worry until her daughter's frame graces the front door. Sweeping the dark haired girl in a hug she says, "I was so worried you're never late when we have dinner plans. I called Sakura's but Toya said you, Sakura, and Li had gone out. Then Sakura came by to ask if you were home. I was getting scared" Her mother's usually calm voice is on the verge of tears "I'm sorry mother. It's just I got caught up in the shrine and lost track of time" Sonomi releases Tomoyo her worry gone, "That's why you smell like cherry blossoms" Tomoyo kisses her mother's cheek "Sorry I scared you. I'll go change so we can leave" She starts up the stairs "Honey?" "Yes?" Sonomi stops breath taken at her daughter realizing that the amethyst-eyed girl in front of her is no longer a child, the expression on her face so painfully familiar from long ago. "You look great like that let's go." 

Later that night Tomoyo curls up in her bed happy that dinner with mother went well, no interruptions. She got to tell her about Sakura and Syaoran and even about Eriol. She picks up her phone and dials Sakura's hoping her friend didn't think she was ignoring her. "Hey Sakura!" "Tomoyo Thank God! I was worried your mom said-" "Sakura it's okay! So how was it with Syaoran?" "Great! We went for shaved ice. It was fun we're a lot more comfortable around each other now" Tomoyo laughs "I remember when you two first started you could barely looks at each other." "Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Tomoyo's answer is to laugh "Okay maybe it was just a little bad" "Wait up I got a call on the other line. Be right back." _Click_ "Hello?" "um Tomoyo?" "Yes?" "It's me Eriol" She smiles "Hey what's up?" "I just wanted to say thanks for the fun time" "No way I should be thanking you! If not for you I would have stared at the sky all afternoon in complete boredom" Eriol laughs and soon Tomoyo joins him. "Oh man" "What's wrong?" "I left Sakura on the other line! I'll talk to you later!" _Click_ "Sakura?" "Finally it's been like fifteen minutes!" "Sorry!" "So who was it?" "Eriol" "_Eriol?!_" "Did I forget to tell you he found me in the park and took me out for some ice cream?" "YES!!!" "Well yeah he did. It was fun." "Uh-hu I bet it was!" "Don't get any ideas Sakura" "Look who's talking! But don't worry I just feel bad spending all this time with Syaoran and talking about him too. I feel like I'm ignoring you" "Sakura it's okay he's your first love you have right to rant. So here's a ranting question: What does it feel like when you're together?" Her best friend doesn't even hesitate before answering "It's like we're free to be ourselves we can be quiet and it won't be uncomfortable. We laugh like crazy at everything. We can be talking for _hours_ and it'll feel like _minutes_." "That sounds like us, like best friends." "I know but it's different. I dunno Yue says love's like that. Can you imagine Yue of all people saying that? …Tomoyo are you still there?" "Yeah… are you sure I was really gone for fifteen minutes?" Shortly after she hangs up and falls asleep, the sweater she wore today tight in her grasp giving her pleasant dreams. 

R-R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G-G-G!!!! "Uh?" Tomoyo opens her eyes slowly "I don't have an alarm clock" Then she realizes it's her phone, "Hello?" She asks sleepily "Wake up sleepy head!" "Sakura?" she asks too tired to be surprised "Yep! Come one let's go out!" "Are you aware its 8:00 a.m.?" "Yeah so what?" "Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" "Hey be nice. I'm just extra energetic and couldn't sleep. I got bored. Anyhow I should be asking you that same question" "Ah well now you got me fully awake and with an idea. Meet me in the park in fifteen minutes." "What are we going to do?" "You'll see" Tomoyo quickly grabs her video recorder and camera, an early birthday present from her mother. She digs through her large closet for a moment and then gives a triumphant "Ah-Ha!" She emerges dragging a large and heavy bag labeled: COSTUMES. Smiling to herself she head out the door lugging the heavy bag full of memories with her. 

"Hey!" Sakura calls, a yellow looking supposedly stuffed toy rides on her shoulder. Tomoyo knows who it is already "I brought Kero cause he kept complaining about being cooped up all day. Hope you don't mind." "No it's perfect I want to take some pictures today" Tomoyo presents the bag to her. "take a look" The brunette girl opens the bag and says "Oh my God!!! Tomoyo!! I can't believe you kept these!!" She takes out one of the costumes Tomoyo designed form her card captoring days and buries her face in it. "How could I not keep them? I even have your mini costumes Kero!" Kero flies lazily over the bag examining the small collars the younger girl had designed. "But…" Sakura blushes and continues "Do you think I still fit in these" She says referring to her now curved body. "I made sure to leave extra fabric I could always let out. I think I've planned this since back then!" Sakura laughs glad that her best friend hasn't changed Tomoyo will always be a bit…strange. "Where do I change?" "Hmm I didn't think about that. Why don't we go to your house, eat breakfast, change into your first outfit, come back, and I'll call my chauffeur tell him to leave us the car. You can change in there" At the mere mention of food Kero jumps in "Sounds like a good plan to me!" Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop, "Just like you little Kero always thinking of your stomach" "HEY!" The two girls run hand in hand laughing as Kerobeauros creature of the seal follows after them muttering something that sounds like "Time doesn't change some people." 

"I can't believe we'll be high schoolers in only a few months" Tomoyo says this time her voice sounds dreamy as she remembers Eriol's words. She takes a bite of the pancakes Sakura made "These are great!" Her friend blushes "So the monster still can cook" Sakura shoots her brother an evil look, "Toya decided to visit since he's on vacation from college" "Hey Toya!" Tomoyo says cheerfully. Toya ruffles her dark purplish blackish hair "Hey! You're looking great as always. I'm going to have to tighten the watch on both of you protect you from guys" Both girls, both undoubtedly beautiful, smile. After awhile Toya became the brother she had never had and became just as protective of her and he was of Sakura. "Toya get lost. Me and Tomoyo are talking about female things" "Don't worry Yuki will be here soon. Hm Dad left early today" Sakura nods "Tomoyo what's on your mind?" "Huh? Oh sorry I was just wondering how Eriol got my phone number?" "Eriol?" Toya inquires "He's a friend" "That's what they always say" Tomoyo sweat drops "Uh well I would be to blame" Sakura says her face flushing "Eriol called me asking me your number. I was kina out of it so I have it over to him no questions asked. I hope your not mad" Tomoyo smiles "Did I sound mad last night?" 

Both girls start giggling leaving Toya confused. The doorbell rings "I'll get it" Toya says. "Finally you're here" "Something smells good I'm hungry" "What else is new? Come in I'm sure Sakura made enough" Toya returns to the dining room Yuki in tow. "Yuki!" Sakura welcomes Tomoyo smiles and gestures for him to sit. Over time Yuki began to look like Yue his hair had gotten longer and even though Toya almost got him to really pierce his ear, a clip-on hoop hangs from his right ear. The two friends visited each other every chance they got because Toya had decided to check out campus life while Yuki had decided to stay as Nakuru had. Luckily for them the college was only an hour away. "What earring is it today?" Sakura inquires, "Plain silver one, it's the only one Nakuru likes" Sakura smiles "I could understand why." Tomoyo takes her plate to the kitchen "Let's go Sakura. The light's perfect I don't want to waste it." "Okay I'll go change" Sakura runs upstairs leaving Tomoyo alone with Yuki and Toya. 

"Hey Yuki guess what? Tomoyo's got a boyfriend" "I do not!" Yuki smiles kindly and plays along "Who?" "None other than Eriol" "You mean the kid who lives with Nakuru" "Yep" "He is not my boyfriend! Sakura's the one with a love life" "We're just kidding" Yuki soothes. "I'm ready" Sakura announces coming down the stairs "Toya do not say a word" The two guys hold back their laughter until Sakura and Tomoyo are out the door. "So has Sakura told you about Li?" "Kind of in her own way. Tomoyo too. Oh yeah did I forget to tell you Kaho's back?"

Sakura does as her friend instructs her to do hearing the familiar click of her camera. They had been lucky to find a secluded area just off the trail in the park. "Hm…" "What?" "I wanted to use the spring outfit but they're no flowers just trees. Could you -" "I'm on it" Sakura reaches into her back, taking out a card she summons "Flower! Perk things up will you?" Immediately many of their favorite flowers cover the ground. "Perfect! And I got it all on tape" Sakura sweat drops as her friend continues "Still it'll never compare to the dance you had with Flower before you first captured her" "Tomoyo just take the picture!" "Fine fine. Kero you get in there too. I'll take one in your true form too" She directs Sakura onto the bed of flowers and situates Kero on her shoulder, "You look great. Hold that for a second. Great! I got it!" She quickly and expertly changes for another roll of film. "How many rolls have we gone through?" "Two" "Two?" "What? You've tried like 5 outfits. Smile!" "See told you it was them" 

Both girls look up to see Syaoran and Eriol with Spinel on his shoulder. Sakura immediately goes red but Tomoyo takes advantage of their presence. "Li! Wow this is great! Go stand next to Sakura." "But-" "No protest go! Eriol will you hold this for a second" She practically throws him her camera and runs over to her models, moving them around as if they were two dolls, "Okay Syaoran you're here face that way…perfect DON'T MOVE." She grabs Sakura and hand her another dress "Go change quick" Minutes later she emerges in a white dress that glitters in the sunlight angel wings adorn her back. "We never used this one back then" Sakura whispers fiercely. "I know I designed this one a few months ago" "Li?" Eriol says going to stand next to him "Yeah?" "Close your mouth and stop staring. You're attracting flies" 

He leaves not letting his friend retort. While both girls are preoccupied whispering over the dress he picks up Tomoyo's video camera and secretly records the whole scene, her taking picture after picture and as she even manages to recruit Spinel in both forms. "Eriol?" he places the camcorder on a tree stump as she turns around. "I want some of you too. Go stand next to Spinel" Tomoyo tries to zoom in on where exactly she wants in the shot. Right then the sun's rays shatter through a cloud setting a single ray on Eriol, lighting up his dark blue eyes highlighting his raven hair navy. "Wow" she thinks taking the picture "This is the perfect ending" 

"Well that's all for today. Thank you guys" Eriol helps her back up most of her equipment, "Thank you Eriol" "For what?" "For taping all of this. I'd given up on trying to do both at once." "No problem, we make a pretty good team" "Yeah we do" "Hey Tomoyo me and Syaoran have a bet going on, how many rolls of film did you use?" Sakura asks "10." The brunet girl turns to her boyfriend "Told ya so" They start laughing "I'm hungry" Kero announces and Sakura's stomach growls loudly, "So am I" That only makes the group laughs harder.

"They're still just children," Ruby Moon says bluntly. Next to her sits Yue his angel wings brushing the ground. Hidden in one of the hills they watch them, "What else did you expect them to be?" She doesn't respond and Yue sneaks a look at her. She sits with her knees up to her chest butterfly wings gently fluttering in the breeze his throat goes dry. She looks happy which is odd because when he's in his true form her face is usually in a scowl. She catches him staring, "Don't ruin this for me Yue. I really like Yukito." H can't help annoying her, "And if I do?" "I'll make your life a living hell" Ruby smiles evilly and he can't help being attracted to her. She returns to her temporary form and sits back down scooting closer to Yue and he changes too. "They've grown up haven't they?" Yuki says. Nakuru smiles and slips her hand into his. "Yeah. We all have" 

"We're done packing!" Tomoyo announces. "Sakura you didn't change!" The couple both turn bright red. Tomoyo grins and grabs Kero, Spinel and Eriol, "Come on help me carry this" Sakura and Syaoran laugh grateful of Tomoyo's crazy antics. 

"Ow!" Kero protest repeatedly "Will ya lemme go already?" "Crybaby" Spinel teases. Tomoyo realeases both creatures along with Eriol who so far hadn't protested "what do you want to do now?" she asks then blushes. "Sorry you guys probably have stuff to do…and here I am-" "Actually we don't" Kero interupts "with Sakura and the Brat together life is a bit boring" "we don't have any plans either. That's why I was out with Syaoran in the first place we were both bored. Plus it's better not to be home when Nakuru arrives home from a date" "We could go to my house and watch some movies" she suggests. "your mom wouldn't mind?" She smiles sadly "Mother will be home late today and the maid rarely care what I do" Seeing her sad face makes Eriol regret his stupid question. "Didn't you used to have body guards?" Kero asks, secretly he had noticed her sadness too. Her face brightens a bit "still do, but I gave them the day off." "Then it's settled we'll go to Tomoyo's house." Her usual cheerful face returns as she announces "I still have the car! Eriol you drive right?" 

Spinel and Kero hold onto anything they can find for dear life and Eriol maniacally drives down an empty road and Tomoyo's equally crazy laughter fill the vehicle. "These two are insane!" Kero yells. "Seat belt check" Eriol warns suddenly braking, both creatures hurtle to the front and land in Tomoyo's lap, who is having a hard time catching her breath from laughing so hard. Eriol's laughing too, something Spinel hasn't heard in awhile. The dark haired sorcerrer speeds up thinking any other girl would have begged him to slow down but Tomoyo's different, she's like him. She lives off the danger. Her eyes widen a bit and it makes the amethyst in them look bright and crazed like Nakuru swears his blue eyes appear at times. He slows down to a normal speed and glances at Tomoyo who stares back "I think we're ready for that movie now"

Tomoyo lays on her bed Spinel and Kero are sprawled out on some pillows and Eriol sits on the floor at the foot of her bed as they watch a Magic Knight Rayearth movie. "You sure your mom wont mind?" Eriol inquires "I'm sure" Tomoyo lets her head hang off the end of her bed near Eriol's "Thanks Eriol, you're the best" "Why do you say that?" "You just are dummy!" She smiles and he feels himself redden a bit. "Ferio's so kawaii*." He can't help from laughing "Who's the dummy?" They go through two more movies before they realize how late it is. "Oh crap it 8:45! Kero wake up!" "What?" Kero asks half asleep "you need to get home Sakura will be worried. Plus my mother's due home any moment" "You said she wouldn't mind!" "Well explaining two talking magical stuffed toy looking creatures acting as chaperones and a guy who's a sorcerer all in my room might be hard to believe." Eriol always the calm on only flashes his usual serene grin "Can we take the car?"

"Wait the key!" Tomoyo realizes as soon as they're in the car, Kero look back at the long pathway back to the house "We don't have enough time" "You're forgetting something Kerbeauros" Eriol interupts "I'm a sorcerer" He closes his eyes and chants something softly and immediately the car starts. Eriol gets that insane look in his eyes that Tomoyo's quickly mimic. "Not again" Spinel groan as the raven haired driver steps on the gas. 

In supernatural time they screech to a halt in front of Sakura's house. "Hey Toya!" Tomoyo calls getting out of the car "Is Sakura here?" Toya only nods and she figures Sakura chose tonight to admit to her brother about Syaoran. She quickly goes up the familiar steps up to her best friends room stopping to say hello to Sakura's father. "Sakura can I come in?" "Sure!" Tomoyo peeks in and sees all the cards surrounding Sakura as she randomly picks out some, "Hey! I brought Kero" she says in a low voice trying to not disturb whatever it is Sakura's doing, "Thanks! So whatcha guys do?" "Watched a movie with Spinel and Eriol. What are you doing?" "Trying to figure out how to tell fortunes" "Cool!" I'll call you later kay?" Kero already lays on Sakura's bed "I gota go Eriol's waiting in the car, by the way did you tell Toya about Syaoran?" "Yeah he just laughed and said he already knew" As soon as Tomoyo's out the door Kero asks "Did you manage to figure it out?" "Sorta, I just think I told someone else's. But I hope I got it wrong" "Whose?" But Sakura doesn't answer as she hears a car speed away.

Eriol drives back to Tomoyo's house "Me and Spinel can walk home don't worry" He walks with her back up to her door step "Thank Eriol" He smiles as the door opens, "Hello mother!" Eriol bows "Hello Ms. Daidoji" "You must be Eriol! Tomoyo's told me so much about you!" Tomoyo immediately pushes her mother out of the door way ""Bye, I'll see you later" "MOTHER!!!" Sonomi grins "Sorry I couldn't resist, by the way he's kinda cute" "MOTHER?!?!" Her only response is to laugh "Sleep well" In her room Tomoyo realizes something that makes her laugh, Toya's death glare hadn't been directed at Syaoran it had been for Eriol. His presence still lingers in her room but it's strong enough to send her to sleep forgetting to call Sakura. 

But her friend doesn't notice it, "What can Flower mean Kero?" "A lot of things depends on the person and the rest of the fortune. Are you still worried about that fortune from earlier?" "Never mind, Sweet Dreams Kero" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*kawaii means cute in Japanese!

yes I know it seemed long but arent you curios about the fortune Sakura told?! Remember to review!!!!! I'll update it sooon I promise!!!


End file.
